The To Do List
by vixen95
Summary: A sexually frustrated Bella finds her life is in a rut. And her friends come up with a list for her to accomplish. A sex to do list. Just how is she going to achieve it all? Maybe she needs some help from a certain sex god best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, please be nice to me, this is the first time I've written an adult story!**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: these characters belong to SM (but we all know that right?)**

A loud snoring woke me from my dream and I squinted at the bright light shining from the tv screen. The credits were rolling from the chick flick me and Jacob were watching. As usual, we'd both fallen asleep, his body was slumped against the sofa and I had realised I was cradling the arm that was propped up against the edge. I felt my face heat up as I slung it to the side.

Jacob had been round every night for almost three weeks, keeping me company as I drown my sorrows in hot chocolate fudge cake and shots of tequila. Edward, my high school love had just dumped me for another girl, Tanya. The slut had moved to forks just two months ago and instantly set her claws into him. I shouldn't be shocked, Edward had been pulling away. But he threw away a six year relationship, just like that.

Jacob, my faithful best friend had been looking out for me, honestly I don't know what I would do without him. He'd been there as a comfort blanket, there to sooth me and then some. My girls, Angela and Emily had rallied around me too but there's just something different about Jake being here for me.

I looked at Jakes face as he slept. He almost looked like the young teenager that befriended me all those years ago. Except a strong jawline, high cheekbones and physique that most men- and women- would kill for. Jacob has never really gotten serious with anyone, who knows why not, he could have his pick of the rez. But he really only had flings, which he liked to describe in detail to me. God only knows how many times he's tried to gross me out with them! But judging from the looks I get from women when we are out together, he has quite the reputation with the ladies.

I kicked him with my foot to wake him.

"Come on Jake you big oaf! Wake up!" I shoved his shoulder as he grunts.

"Alright Jake, taking off my top…" his eyes fluttered open instantly. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"For goodness sake Jake, is that all you think about?" I got up and walked to switch the set off. Jacob got up and scratched his side and head, reminding me of a large monkey.

"You know it Bells. What time is it?" he peeked out of the curtains, the night had completely come in as we had slept.

"I dunno. Want to stay over?" I yawned as I walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure. You know I was supposed to see Cherry tonight. I'll have to call her and cancel. Can I borrow your phone?" without waiting for a reply he picked up my cell. I scoffed at him.

"Cherry? Seriously Jake? What kind of a name is that? Where'd you pick her up, a truck stop?" I snickered as I poured myself a drink.

"Close. A supermarket. She asked me to reach for a melon. I thought she said something else. It was a whole bit," he shrugged his shoulders but had the decency to blush a little. I rolled my eyes. He shut the phone off after getting no answer. He looked at the screen and his brows furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked leaning against the door frame as I drank.

"You have a message," from the look on his face he didn't have to tell me who it was from. He walked towards him and we swapped; he took the glass from me and downed the rest of my water and put it safely out of harms way.

"What does it say," he asked in a hushed voice. I read the text.

 _Can you come pick up your stuff? We need to talk. E._

I ignored it and tossed it on the sofa. As far as I'm concerned he can burn anything I've left there, I couldn't give a rats ass about the photos and mementos I left at our house. _His house._

"Nothing much, nothing to be concerned over," I looked over at Jake and he looked concerned.

"Don't look so worried Jake, it'll ruin your looks for the ladies," I chuckled and sat down.

"I don't know Bella, you've been shattered since he left. Every time your phone buzzes you jump. You're drunk most nights. I think maybe I should be worried." He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Look I just need a distraction. Something needs to change around here starting with me." He looked bemused but I shrugged my shoulders.

Old whiney and clingy Bella needs to go. It's time I become a new independent and maybe even a sexier version of myself. What I need is the girls and their help to reinvent me. I've just got to figure out how to do it.

The next day I met with Angela and Emily, hoping that they would give me some advice on what to do.

"What you need is to get back out there Bella. Let's face it, you've been with one guy your whole life, it's time to taste the different flavours out there!" Emily tossed her long hair back. Emily had been my friend for a couple of years. She had found love with Jakes friend Sam and the rest was history for the two. Both are happily married and from the stories she tells us, a very interesting sex life.

"It's just not that easy for me! Edward and I, we never really did much in that department. I tried a couple of time, but he always just seemed worried. I don't know like he would break me if he went too rough." Angela tutted beside me and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Even Ben and I have to have some variety. Right now we're into role playing. It keeps thing exciting!" Angela blushes and Emily chortles into her wine glass. I've known Angela since high school. Both wall flowers we instantly hit it off.

"Our sweet innocent baby," she fluttered her eye lashes at Angela and we all giggled.

"This is what I mean guys! What shall I do?"

"What you need is a list," Emily raised her eyebrows at me and Angela nodded her head enthusiastically.

"A list?"

"Yeah. So when me and Sam started to see each other, we made a list of what kind of things we wanted to cross of our sex list. Let's just say to this day I'm thankful for it. We never would have been as comfortable with each other if we hadn't laid everything on the line."

"Yeah me and Ben never made a list per say, but we always talk about our options!"

"But we're missing one thing- a willing man." I ordered another round for the table. The waiter was cute in a boy next door kind of way. He winked at me as he walked away.

"That's the beauty of it Bella! You can have any and as many guys as you want. All you have to do is have a set goal. You'll be a sex goddess in no time!" Emily purred at me. The waiter had returned with our drinks at that moment and I blushed bright red as he raised his eyebrows at me. The others laughed at me.

"See Bella! You're already working your magic without trying," cackled Ang. I downed half of my wine and closed my eyes. As I opened them Emily pulled out a pen from her purse and picked up a napkin from the middle of the table.

"Let's start right now. First your standard dirty talk. Also role play. Outdoors maybe? A good ol' quickie, a threesome-

"A threesome? Who would I do that with?!"

"Bella you're missing the point! You can do it with whoever you want to! Write down some kinky stuff too Emily- bdsm, voyerisum, public-

"Angela! That's so…naughty," Emily snickers. She and Angela go back and forth until they have come up with a pretty substantial list. I can feel myself burning under their scrutiny. I never knew my friends could be so liberal! A steady stream of drinks come as they talk and by the end I find myself quite tipsy.

"Alright cupcake here's the list. We start the new Bella at the weekend." Emily handed it over and I slipped it into my bag. I call a taxi to come and pick me up and head back home. I'm struggling with the key when I hear noise behind the door. It swings open and I'm greeted with the large torso that is Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I manage to get out. I collapse on the sofa and throw my shoes off. I empty my bag on the coffee table looking for my phone. No new massages. Thank god.

"I let myself in after Sam told me you'd gone out with the girls. I figured you'd need some help if you've been drinking all afternoon," he chuckled as he went to get me a glass of water.

"Awww aren't you sweet Jakey," I focused on the wall realising that is was tilting a bit. I grabbed for the water that Jake gave me and felt a touch better after I had finished it.

"So someone got lucky!" Jake reached forward but I couldn't read what he had in his hand.

"So who's the lucky- wait what is this?" he waved the napkin and I came to my senses. I lunged for it but he easily held it out of my way.

"Public sex? Bdsm? A quickie in a closet? What is this?" he burst out laughing as I covered my head in shame and groaned.

"What is this at the bottom? _I Bella will be a strong independent and sexy woman who will complete this sexy list. May by face be eaten by the fifty cats that are in my future as a lonely spinster if I fail to do so."_ I curled up in a ball completely embarrassed.

"So who's the lucky fella Bella?" Jacob sang at me as he plonked down next to me.

"No one," I mumbled as I slowly sat up. "The girls thought it would be a good idea for me to get out there and let my freak flag fly, so to speak." I couldn't look him in the face as I explained it to him.

"Well, have anyone in mind?" he laid his arm out on the back of the sofa but I refused to lean into him.

"I don't know Jake! I don't want to just pick up some random in the club. But I don't know anyone else who I'd want to do this with." We sat in silence for a few minutes as I let the idea sink in. what was I getting myself into? Could I really do this with some stranger?

"You do know someone," my eyes shot up as Jakes voice became shaky.

"I do?"

"Yeah. Me." Jacob gulped as he looked at me. Oh boy.

 **I know, I know- no lemons! But I had to set up the story somehow! Trust me, every chapter after this will be full of them!**

 **Peace and love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

I burst out laughing. I covered my face with my hands to cover up the tears running down my face. This went on for a good two minutes until I looked at Jacob. His face looked so upset, it was a sobering look and it brought me up short from laughing.

"You cannot be serious! Jake what makes you think this is a good idea?!" I looked at him, bewildered that he would even think about having sex together. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Well why not? You don't want some random guy that could give you god knows what. We've know each other for god knows how long-

"Exactly! Jake you're like my brother!"

"But I'm not though am I? Look Bells, this could potentially be a big mistake. Or it could be the best thing ever. Or we could easily both look at it for a means to an end. You need some help to get your mojo back. And let's face it, I could use any tips you could give me. Well anymore, you know I haven't had complaints yet," he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I made me giggle and shove his shoulder.

Could we really do this? If I really thought about it, what could be so bad? Jake and I already had a good relationship. I wouldn't be as comfortable around anyone else. And this is such a strange list, could I really just let myself go with anyone else? I took a deep breath and looked into Jacobs hopeful face. Maybe he was right.

"Ok."

"Ok? Is that a yes?" Jacobs face lit up. I nodded my head and looked down. He let out a woop of joy and slapped his own leg.

"Wow Bella, I never thought that I, Jacob Black, would get to have sex with little miss Bella Swan!" he fist pumped and I rolled my eyes.

"Keep talking like that Jake and my ovaries will shrivel up and will not be in use. To anyone," he guffawed and leapt up from the sofa. My eyes followed him as he shoved the list in his pocket.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Don't sweat it hon, I need to do my research to get some of this stuff right. Even I haven't done some off this stuff!" he chuckled at my bright red face as he dodged the pillow I threw at him. He leaned down to give me a swift kiss on the cheek before he walked out the door.

"Get some sleep my little sex monkey, tomorrow we start on the list," he threw over his shoulder as the door slammed behind him.

I groaned as flopped back on the sofa. Maybe this was all the alcohol in my system helping me not to make a big deal out of this. Or maybe this could be the most convenient way for me to get away from all thoughts of Edward. I just hope things won't get too complicated with Jake.

The next day, Jacob text me to say he'd be over tonight. Knowing full well what it could lead to I shaved from head to foot, put on my best underwear and fidgeted on the couch waiting for him. I felt like I was back in high school, waiting for Edward to come round whilst my dad was out so we could lose our virginities together. _Don't think about that slime ball now_ I thought to myself. A knock at the door made me jump out of my skin. I staggered over to it, my legs had turned to jelly. I still could not believe that I was doing this. All I could hope that if things went wrong, Jacob would still be around for me.

I swung open the door and before I could say a word Jacob grabbed me by the waist and flung me against the wall as his lips hungrily attacked mine. His arms wrapped around me and held me closer and I could already feel his erection through our clothes. I moaned as I felt wetness already starting between my legs as Jacob grabbed them and lifted them around his waist. He broke our lips apart and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked me breathlessly. I just nodded and bit my lip. His tongue plunged into my mouth as he walked without looking to the bedroom, he knew the way like the back of his hand.

He threw me down on the bed, both of our laboured breathing filled the silence. He grabbed my legs and pulled them apart so he could settle between them on his knees. He reached down to pull off my shirt and I reached behind to unclasp my bra. Jacob stopped for a second and just looked at my body. I felt myself go red and pull myself up, but Jacob gently push my shoulders back down.

"Don't worry bells, you're beautiful." He said it like he was commenting on the weather but it made me feel a lot better anyway.

He kissed down my neck a sucked the in between and I groaned. His hands moved up my body, his fingertips gently skimming my body, making me shiver. He cupped my breasts and rolled them, tweaking my nipples. The shock went straight downstairs and my legs spread further in response. His mouth met his fingers as the sucked roughly on my nipples making me arch my back in response.

"Hmm, maybe I can make you cum this way Bella. Or would you rather I kept exploring?" his eyes met mine, their heat burning into mine. I've never felt so turned on. I nodded my head and threw it back, losing myself in the moment.

He kissed further down my stomach, reaching the waistband of my skirt.

"Can I?" before I could answer, he sat up and ripped it off of me. He leant back and kissed my ankles. Then he slowly ran his tongue down my left leg and then my right, just stopping before the crucial place. I knew that I was so wet at this point, he must have seen my drenched panties. He ran his nose up my slit, his tongue felt my clit through the material.

He slowly moved them to the side and he blew on my slit.

"You're so wet Bella. And it's all for me," his amazement leaked into his voice. Before I could respond, he plunged his tongue inside me. I let out a loud groan as his tongue swirled around my clit, he moved his head quickly from side to side tickling it mercilessly, as he entered two fingers inside me.

He curled them in on themselves, rubbing me in the most delicious way. I looked down and he was watching my reactions and it only made it more intense. He swapped his fingers for his tongue and it darted in and out tasting me. I started to move my hips in a circle, I was practically humping his face. I could feel my pleasure building, my inner walls were pulsing. Jacob quickly slipped his fingers back in and pumped them in and out faster and faster as my breathing picked up.

"Come on baby, cum for me," Jacob demanded from me huskily. A few seconds later my body responded to him and I shook as I orgasmed loudly. Jacob kept pumping his fingers into me as I came down, the effect left me feeling shocks through my body. I had to reach out my hand to stop him.

Jacob smirked at me, as he kissed his way back up my body.

"Take of your shirt," I mumbled. Jacob paused and whipped his shirt of. I flipped him onto his back and straddled his waist.

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked him as I ground myself on top of him, judging from what I could feel through his jeans, I could only hop that I was wet enough to accommodate him.

"I want you Bella."

"How do you want me?"

"I want you on top, your pussy riding my cock." I sat a bit further back and released the top button of his jeans, I slowly pulled down his zipper as I looked him in the eye. He smouldered at me as I released him. I looked down.

"Holy shit Jake!" he chuckled as I stared wide eyed down at his cock. It was huge.

"Don't worry Bella we can take it slow," I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Maybe you should go on top today?" I whispered at him. He just nodded as I laid back down on the bed. He reached over to the bedside table where I had left some condoms on the side, and he slowly pulled it down his length, the sight alone was so erotic. He nudged my legs further apart a put his cock at my entrance.

"Well here's to a good partnership Bella," he chuckled as he slowly slid into me. He stretched me and made me feel so full but it was an amazing sensation. We both groaned at the feeling of each other.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Jake," I answered, lifting my hips to meet his. He took that as chance to move. He slowly moved in and out, the burning sensation left from his size created a pleasure that I hadn't felt in a long time. I grabbed round his back; one hand digging my nails into his back, the other digging into his but cheek. He started to move faster, almost bringing our bodies up off the bed. I could help moaning into his ear, it spurred him on to move faster.

"Shit Bella I'm going to cum soon," he whispered as he kept up his pace. I could feel the familiar sensation of cumming myself.

"Then do it Jake," I gripped his cock tighter with my inner walls as I crumbled into an orgasm again. Jacob groaned and came, I could feel him pulsing inside of me. He collapsed on top of me.

"Erm, Jake?" I struggled to breathe underneath him. He laughed and rolled over, his cock making me sting a little as he pulled out.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think this could be a very beautiful thing here." He turned to looked at me as he heavily breathed in and out.

"Yeah. I mean…yeah." My head was swimming. Not only had that been a great fuck, it had been with someone I already trusted. I just hope that this was a good idea.


End file.
